staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5418 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5418); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5419 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5419); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 22; magazyn 08:35 Kacper - Kąpiel Dużej Sowy, odc. 18 (Big Owl’s Bath); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 09:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 4/5 Podziemny labirynt; serial TVP 09:45 Zaczarowane baletki (Ballet Shoes) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:15 Lista pasażerów; felieton 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Ty pójdziesz górą... , odc. 7 (You Take the High Road); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:25 Lista pasażerów; felieton 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1682; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2071 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Neo - Nówka & Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2188; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5420 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5420); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5421 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5421); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1683; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2072 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2189; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Hugo i magnes, odc. 6 (Hodge And The Magnet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - Ciało - txt str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 22:10 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 7 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:05 Mocne kino nocne - Mroczne opowieści (Campfire Tales) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Rosenstrasse (Rosenstrasse) 130'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Holandia (2003) 03:40 Kino nocnych marków - Parada oszustów - odc. Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 215 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 417 Bless You, Hawkeye)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 8; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 157 - Ekstremalny sprawdzian; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Hubert Urbański 11:10 Pogotowie modowe 11:30 Akcja Stylizacja - (7); magazyn 11:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (35); widowisko rozrywkowe 12:55 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 19/65 Córeczka tatusia (Moonlighting ep. Every Daughter`s Father Is a Virgin); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 101 - Złe dobrego końce; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 574 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Instynkt - odc. 7 "Klątwa" - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 10 Spotkania; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 94; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (7) 19:00 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 7/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Shadow Boxer); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (58); zabawa quizowa 22:50 Trójka uciekinierów (Three Fugitives) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 00:35 Zabójstwo naszej matki (Our Mother's Murder) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:05 Spokojnie, tatuśku (Parenthood) 118'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 05:05 Wyznania - ... Personel salonów kosmetycznych (Confessions of beuaty trade) 21'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Pies Huckleberry (16, 17) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (6) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (310) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (35) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (281) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (281) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (29) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (158) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (55) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (35) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (282) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (154) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (30) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Krowy na wypasie - film animowany, Niemcy/USA 2006 21.50 Wilk - horror, USA 1994 00.20 Rytm - dramat społeczny, USA 1988 02.10 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Prosto w serce (74) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzieñ dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (7) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (75) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Lejdis - komedia, Polska 2008 22.55 Matrix Rewolucje - film SF, USA 2003 01.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Magazyn katolicki 17:15 Felieton 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Automobilni 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Msza święta dla chorych 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 144; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:14 Afganistan - niedokończona wojna cz.II (Afganistan: The Unfinished War); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Forum - wydanie 144; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:03 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:33 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:57 596 dni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Forum - wydanie 144; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:10 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 161, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:15 Morze miłości - odc. 147, Meksyk 2009 10:15 Osaczona - odc. 143, USA 2007 11:15 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 164, Meksyk 2008 12:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:25 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 43 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 144, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 165, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 67, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 68, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 22, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 17, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 18, USA 2006 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci - odc. 7, USA 2010 23:05 Erotic encounters - film erotyczny, USA 2010 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 17, USA 2006 2:00 Rozstanie - thriller, USA 1998 3:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki odc.3/7 - Znowu razem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 46/57 Gdzie się pali, Kryształowa kula (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kraj sie śmieje - regiony i rejony (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Smaki polskie - Zupa i placuszki z dyni; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (20) gość: Cezary Żak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Sukces - odc. 5/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sukces - odc. 6/36; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 150* - Trzy pułapki; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Opowieści weekendowe: Skarby ukryte 54'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Agata Buzek, Małgorzata Pritulak, Wojciech Siemion, Paweł Kowalski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Anna Milewska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (57); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tele PRLe - (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 29/33 - Tajemnica korespondencji (Matylda Listovni tajemstvi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (112); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 436 - Bez znieczulenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Cud w Krakowie (Cud w Krakowie) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (2004); reż.:Diana Groo; wyk.:Maciej Adamczyk, Eszter Biro, Franciszek Pieczka, Itala Bekes, Stanisława Celińska, Bartłomiej Świderski, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 29/33 - Tajemnica korespondencji (Matylda Listovni tajemstvi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Tele PRLe - (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Ballada o Januszku - Rybałci 63; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Muzyczny Poranek 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (161) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (162) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 18.30 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 19.05 S2 Śląsk 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Olimpiada kabaretowa 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Prekursorzy 22.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 23.00 Emmanuelle 00.45 Emmanuelle 02.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.05 S2 Śląsk 04.25 A nom się to podoba 05.05 Sekrety natury 05.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.55 Szlagrowe życie Cartoon Network 6:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 6:25 Atomówki 6:50 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Sezon: 3 7:40 Johnny Test 8:05 Tom i Jerry 8:15 Bakugan Młodzi Wojownicy: Nowa Vestroja 8:40 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 9:05 Hero 108 9:30 Ben 10 9:55 Tom i Jerry 10:35 Cartoon Toon Toon - Angelo rządzi 11:25 Cartoon Toon Toon - The Scooby Doo Show 12:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 12:40 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 13:05 Tom i Jerry 13:15 Pora na przygodę! 13:30 Totalna Porażka w trasie 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:10 Edek Debeściak 15:35 Ben 10 16:00 Johnny Test 16:25 Bakugan: Najeźdźcy z Gundalii 16:50 Hero 108 17:15 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 17:40 Scooby Doo 18:05 Tom i Jerry 18:10 Ben 10: Obca potęga 18:35 Generator Rex 19:00 Generator Rex 19:25 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 19:50 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 20:15 Jam łasica 20:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 20:37 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 20:45 Pora na przygodę! 21:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 21:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 21:50 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:15 Atomówki 22:40 Bliźniaki Cramp 23:05 Robotboy 23:30 Skunk Fu 23:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 0:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 0:45 Atomówki 1:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 1:35 Robotboy 2:00 Skunk Fu 2:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 2:40 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 3:00 Robotboy 3:35 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:25 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:50 Atomówki 5:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 5:40 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy Boomerang 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:25 Flintstonowie 6:50 Kaczor Dodgers 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 7:40 Rodzina Addamsów 8:05 Różowa Pantera i przyjaciele 8:30 Garfield 8:55 Tom i Jerry 9:20 Dastardly i Muttley 9:45 Scooby Doo 10:10 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:35 Jetsonowie 11:00 Popeye 11:20 Zwariowane melodie 11:50 Kocia ferajna 12:15 Droopy, superdetektyw 12:40 Hong Kong Fu-I 13:05 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 13:30 Porażki Króla Artura 13:55 Tom i Jerry 14:20 Dastardly i Muttley 14:45 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 15:10 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 15:35 Różowa Pantera i przyjaciele 16:00 Kaczor Dodgers 16:25 Popeye 16:50 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 17:15 Zwariowane melodie 17:40 Różowa Pantera i przyjaciele 18:00 Garfield 18:25 Rodzina Addamsów 18:50 Laboratorium Dextera 19:00 Johnny Bravo 19:30 Scooby Doo 19:55 Tom i Jerry 20:20 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:45 Dastardly i Muttley 21:10 Scooby Doo 21:35 Kocia ferajna 22:00 Popeye 22:25 Jetsonowie 22:50 Kaczor Dodgers 23:15 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 23:40 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 0:05 Różowa Pantera i przyjaciele 0:30 Garfield 0:55 Tom i Jerry 1:20 Porażki Króla Artura 1:45 Popeye 2:00 Scooby Doo 2:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 2:50 Zwariowane melodie 3:10 Flintstonowie 3:35 Dastardly i Muttley 4:00 Hong Kong Fu-I 4:35 Droopy, superdetektyw 5:00 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 5:25 Droopy i Dripple Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku